


again and again

by yeet (excusemebitch)



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hyunmin, seungjin - Freeform, time traveler!au, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemebitch/pseuds/yeet
Summary: if you had the chance to redo a mistake in the past, would you?aka, the three times seungmin and hyunjin went back in time to fix the same mistake, and the fourth time being successful.a seungjin time traveler!au





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> hihi enjoy this piece of shit that i’ve been working on instead of stray the last 10 rip

_“hi!”_

_hyunjin looked up from his assignment and sighed when he saw who it was. it was the nagging know-it-all and school president, kim seungmin. hyunjin was a new transferee from YG academy to JYP high, and he regretted moving._

_JYP academy was full of stuck-up bitches, seungmin being one of them. ignoring the boy, he leaned down to grab his pencil which rolled off the table when seungmin so rudely interrupted him. “hey! pay attention to me!” seungmin whined, grabbing hyunjin’s assignment._

_“look, what if i don’t want to pay attention to you?” hyunjin snapped, hoping that the other would get the hint and leave him alone. what happened made him even more angry though._

_seungmin smiled brightly and giggled. “hey you finally spoke! let’s be best friends!”_

_hyunjin groaned, leaning his head on his desk…_

 

“hwang hyunjin! how many times do i need to call you?” hyunjin sat straight up, very awake now. there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head, and a marker was in his lap. standing a few feet away was his university teacher.

he turned bright red when he realized that he had fallen asleep during one of his lectures and was caught. every student in the class was looking at him, including his best friend. he saw seungmin try to hide his laughter so he wouldn’t be caught either.

“see me after class, mr. hwang,” the teacher scolded and turned back to the front of the class. hyunjin sighed and picked up his pencil, which had rolled onto his lap when the marker hit him in the head. it gave him a feeling of nostalgia as he remembered his dream. it was the first time he had met seungmin, four years ago. they were juniors in high school then.

now, they were both second years in college and had miraculously gotten into the same university. seungmin was a studio arts major, abandoning his parents’ dreams of him becoming a law student. hyunjin was a visual and performing arts student, pursuing his dancing life.

as the bell rang, signaling that the class was over, the teacher called out, “mr. hwang,” and raised an eyebrow. sighing, hyunjin threw his notebook, textbook, and pencil case into his bag, shoving his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. he trudged to the front of the lecture hall, regretting every life choice.

“yes mr. park?”

“hyunjin hwang. you’ve been late for class and when you aren’t, you fall asleep during it! you have to get your act together! you’ve been failing all your tests and assignments, and by this rate, you won’t pass this class. you know that social sciences is a vital part of the arts department. i don’t want you to fail and not be able to pass sophomore year. get in the game, mr. hwang. you are dismissed.”

hyunjin muttered a barely audible ‘thank you’ and ran out of the lecture hall. waiting outside,as always, was seungmin. “hey you. what did he say this time?” seungmin asked, clearly teasing the older.

“oh shut up.” hyunjin snapped, making the other laugh. “he just said that i’m failing and that i need to get my head in the game or i won’t be able to pass sophomore year. ‘social sciences is a _vital_ part of the art department!’” hyunjin imitated his teacher, emphasizing ‘vital’.

this made seungmin laugh even more, his backpack falling onto the ground. the contents spilled out, catching both of their attention. he stopped laughing immediately. “oh shit!” he exclaimed and dropped down to pick them all up, hyunjin coming to help.

“here,” he said, handing over a burgundy notebook that seemed quite old. seungmin’s eyes widened when he saw the book and snatched it away from hyunjin. “did you read it?” seungmin asked, eyes wide.

“how could i read it? i barely had any-“

“did you read it?!” seungmin asked again, desperate.

“no. i didn’t,” hyunjin said, surprised at seungmin’s demanding tone.

“sorry. there’s just… personal stuff in there,” seungmin whispered, avoiding eye contact with hyunjin. “well, i’ll be going back to the dorms now,” he called over his shoulder, running away.

“yeah… bye…” hyunjin called back, bringing his hand up in a small wave. 

*** 

‘ _holy fuckity fuck fuck fuckkkk kim seungmin you almost fucked uppp_ ’ seungmin thought as he zoomed towards his dorm. dropping all of his books and exposing his diary, GOD hyunjin could’ve seen his biggest secret.

you see ladies and gentleman, seungmin is gay. he is very very gay. especially for hyunjin. and that was almost exposed because hyunjin could’ve almost read his stupid diary that he has had since senior year. it was a special diary, just for hyunjin. 

once he reached his dorm, he slammed the door shut and jumped onto his bed, cradling the notebook. anger suddenly flowed into him and he threw the diary against his bedroom door. “you stupid gay, why did you have to fall in love with a straight man?” seungmin screamed, not caring if anyone heard him.

of course someone did, because soon enough, his dorm mate ran into the room. “minnie? are you ok? what’s wrong?” felix rambled, concerned. without a word, seungmin stood up and went to go hug felix. and felix knew that when seungmin was the one to initiate skin touch, something was very very wrong.

“minnie, please tell me what’s wrong,” felix said softly, continuing to hold the younger.

“i’m gay.”

“oh please, tell me something i don’t know. what is the actual problem?”

“felix, you don’t understand. that’s the problem. i’m fuckin’ gay. i’m gay for hwang. fucking. hyunjin,” seungmin spit out, eyes widening with panic. “i’m in love with my own best friend who’s straight and is in love with another girl and will think that i’m disgusting and oh my gosh i’m screwed i’m fucking screwed please let me go die-“

“ _seungmin!”_ felix yelled, making seungmin stop rambling. “you’ll be fine. you just have to take a chance. you never know, what if hyunjin isn’t straight. what is he’s gay too?” he said, his voice softer this time.

“you’re right, i can’t overreact. i’m gonna go tell hyunjin that i’m in love with him right now,” seungmin said, voice bold, and grabbed his jacket. he ran out of the dorm and couldn’t hear felix yell after him, “wait seungmin! i didn’t mean tell him now! you have to take your time!”

***

running out of the dorm, he grabbed his bike and cycled to the arts department building where he knew hyunjin would be. he locked his bike to a pole and went in search for the older. he walked around campus, asking several upperclassmen and underclassmen if they had seen the other, but no one knew.

except for one. “yeah, i saw hyunjin walking towards the main entrance of the digital media building. don’t know if he’s still there, but you could check,” woojin told seungmin.

“thanks woojin hyung! you’re the best!” seungmin said and ran towards the said destination. and lo and behold, hyunjin was standing in front of the digital media building. he seemed to be texting somebody and seungmin started to rethink if he should approach him.

his steps slowed to a stop as he stood merely ten feet away from hyunjin. a cold wind blew, making the autumn leaves fly up into the air. seungmin’s scarf flew off, flying towards the direction of where hyunjin was standing. inwardly cursing himself, he tried to catch his scarf but was too late, as it landed next to hyunjin’s foot.

it caught hyunjin’s attention, and he bent down to pick it up. he immediately recognized it as seungmin’s and he looked around trying to find the boy. however, his train of thought was interrupted when he heard a female voice call out, “hyunjin! over here!” he looked up and smiled widely when he saw who he was waiting for.

“sooran noona!” he waved back and ran over, scarf still in hand.

“how long were you waiting?” sooran asked, adoration in her eyes for the younger.

“not very long. aren’t you cold noona?” he asked when he saw that the girl was only wearing a short skirt, thin tights, a sweater, and jacket.

“hehe, just a bit,” she answered. without thinking, hyunjin wrapped seungmin’s scarf around sooran’s neck. seungmin’s heart broke. hyunjin had given him that scarf for last christmas, and now he was just giving it away like it wasn’t his?

it was as if hyunjin read seungmin’s mind because he turned around to make eye contact with him. his eyes lit up and he told sooran to wait for him. running over to seungmin he noticed that he was only wearing a thin hoodie. “minnie, why aren’t you dressed warmer?”

seungmin opened his mouth to respond, but he bit back his tongue, not letting his secret out. “um, i just wasn’t that cold when i left the dorm,” he said. right then, a strong wind blew, making seungmin scrunch himself up and shiver.

“like hell you aren’t cold. here,” hyunjin snorted and took off his gloves, grabbing seungmin’s hands and sliding them on. this simple action made seungmin blush and his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “i like you,” he blurted out.

hyunjin froze and he looked up. “i know. you’re my best friend, minnie, why wouldn’t you like me.”

“no you don’t understand, i _like_ you,” seungmin said again, knowing there was no way out now.

“no you don’t, seungmin. you aren’t gay, stop kidding yourself.” hyunjin responded, moving his hands to seungmin’s again.

“hwang hyunjin! i love you! why can’t you understand that?” seungmin yelled, catching the attention of other students around the building entrance. hyunjin snatched the gloves off seungmin’s hands.

without any emotion, he said, “please leave seungmin. i have to go on a date with sooran noona, and i don’t want you there.” seungmin’s eyes filled with tears, and he said, “fine. i was a fool to love you anyway.”

he roughly turned away from hyunjin and started to run. he didn’t care where he was going, but he had to escape this suffocating, humiliating mess. his vision was blurred and the cold wind whipping past his ears promptly froze his nose, ears, and hands. but he didn’t care.

he kept on running. past the performance hall, past the liberal arts building, past the computer science hall. he completely left the arts department section, and had somehow ended up in the medical field campus. he took a quick look at his surroundings, but he saw too many places that sparked memories of him and hyunjin.

 

_keep running seungmin, keep running. run away from this mess you made._

 

then pain. loud screeching and unbearable, horrible pain. he felt himself get hit in the side and he fell to the ground hard.

***

hyunjiin felt unsettled as he and sooran walked to the nearby cafe. he was tempted to reject the idea, but he was polite and accepted. the cafe held many memories of him and seungmin. he didn’t want to think about their relationship with what just happened. 

he took a glance at sooran and his heart beat happily. he had a sudden burst of courage and reached out to hold her hand. as he intertwined their hands, she gave him a shy smile and he laughed. they started to swing their hands when he heard someone scream, “there’s the fucking medical department nearby. this kid is dying, somebody get help!”

he and sooran shared a look and hesitated to go see the accident. however, the moment he heard someone say, “the kid is kim seungmin. i’m pretty sure he’s a second year studio arts major.” he ripped out of sooran’s grip and ran towards the commotion. 

as he broke thought the crowd, his heart dropped. a bloody seungmin was shivering on the ground, tears mixing in with his blood. hyunjin ran over, taking off his coat and gently draping it on seungmin’s body.

***

something wet dripped into his eye and he moved his hand to wipe the liquid. he flinched when he felt a terrible sting, but he ignored it and he tried to sit up.

“don’t move!” he heard someone scream, but he only let out a small laugh and sat up, feeling a searing pain in his side. he couldn’t help but let out a guttural scream of pain. he could tell people were gathered around him and they all flinched when he screamed.

“someone get help!”

“goddamn it, move!”

“there’s the fucking medical department nearby. this kid is dying, somebody get help!”

people’s yells filled his head and he started to have the worst headache. the cold wind didn’t help. _what happened to me? did i get hit by a car? what’s wrong with me?_

he laid there, consciousness starting to fade. something warm fell on him and he sighed once he felt the coldness go away. he lazily opened his eyes and let out a small noise when he saw the love of his life leaning over him. hyunjin’s coat was draped over his body, blocking out the cold. he tried to speak but the blood blocked his throat, so only a gurgling sound came out.

“shhhh, don’t talk seungmin, it’s ok,” hyunjin whispered, tears streaming down his face. “help is on the way seungmin, stay with me,” he said, this time more desperate. he was begging now.

“seungmin, don’t leave me, i was wrong. please. please,” he cried. his eyes shot open when he felt a warm but wet feeling on his cheek. seungmin wasn’t talking, but his eyes held everything. _it’s ok. you’re ok. i forgive you._

hyunjin clutched seungmin’s wounded hand that laid on his cheek and he couldn’t help but continue to cry.

***  

hyunjin sat in the waiting room, eyes red. he would still be crying, but he had no tears left. his eyes were dry, and his heart was empty. sooran sat next to him, not saying a word. for a period of time, they had been holding hands, trying to comfort each other.

eventually, sooran let go, leaving hyunjin to cope on his own. “hyunjin. i’m so sorry, but i need to go now. i will pray for seungmin.” she said, kissing him on the forehead. hyunjin forced a small smile and waved goodbye.

just as he was about to lean back in his chair, he heard a loud beeping noise and doctors and nurses started to run around. “there’s an emergency in room 0325! i repeat, room 0325! patient’s heart rate has decreased alarmingly!” hyunjin’s interest was sparked and he calmly blended into the crowd of doctors to see what the emergency was.

however, his heart dropped when he saw who the patient was. he watched in panic as the doctors stripped seungmin’s shirt and shocked him, but the heart rate was still going down. “1...2...3...shock!” still. nothing.

“NO! HE CAN’T DIE! DON’T DO THIS TO ME!” hyunjin screamed, throwing himself against the glass window. security ran up and dragged him away as he continued to scream and cry. in a frenzy, he bit down on the officer’s arm and escaped, running back to the room.

he came just in time to see seungmin’s heart line die, becoming a straight line. no tears falling, he fell to his knees, mouth open in a silent wail. finally, it all came out, tears pouring, heart wrenching screams.

 

on november 6, 2018, kim seungmin was pronounced dead at the age of 20, due to internal bleeding and heart failure.

____

 

_november 6, 2018_

_social sciences lecture hall_

_3:25 PM_

 

“hyunjin. hwang hyunjin!” hyunjin felt something hard collide with his head. with a startle he looked up to see his teacher standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. a marker was laying on his lap… just like yesterday.

tears filled his eyes when he recalled seungmin’s death. his teacher noticed and the frustration soon turned to concern. “mr. hwang? are you alright?” without a word, hyunjin left all his belongings at his desk and ran out the door.

 _seungmin’s dead. all because of you. seungmin’s dead. what monster are you. seungmin’s-_ “hyunjin!”

hyunjin slowed to a stop when he heard a familiar voice call his name. the voice called him again, this time, closer. _no way. no way seungmin’s still alive. i watched him die with my own eyes._

he turned around when he felt a hand gently cup his shoulder and he became face to face with seungmin. “s-seungmin? h-how are you still alive?” he stuttered, bewildered to see his best friend alive and well.

seungmin started at him as if he was going mental and cautiously said, “hyunjin, what are you talking about? i never died. i don’t know what’s wrong with you. are you getting enough sleep?” hyunjin couldn’t believe his eyes and continued to stare at the younger.

finally, he said, “seungmin, what’s today’s date?”

“what the hell hyunjin? you know what, nevermind. today’s date is november 6.”

_no way. no fucking way._

“a-and what’s the time.”

“the hell? how am i supposed to know? like 3:25, i don’t know. hyunjin what’s going on?”

“pm?”

“what??”

“is it 3:25 pm?”

“yes! dear god, what is wrong with you?”

not bothering to answer him, hyunjin pulled seungmin into a hug and rested his chin on seungmin’s head. “don’t leave me seungmin, please don’t leave me again.”

clueless, seungmin patted hyunjin on the head somewhat awkwardly. he was tempted to ask hyunjin what the problem was again, but decided against it as hyunjin was kinda having a mental breakdown.

finally, hyunjin pulled away and made eye contact with seungmin. everything was the same about him, his eyes, nose, lips, hair, clothes. everything was the exact same. but it was as if a cover fell off hyunjin’s eyes because seungmin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. how did he never fall in love with him before?

seungmin started to become uncomfortable with hyunjin staring at him so he lightly slapped him across the cheek. “come on hyunjin, what’s wrong with you?”

hyunjin only gave seungmin a small smile and the younger returned it. but something caught hyunjin’s eye. seungmin wasn’t blushing. and he knew that if he gave seungmin this personal attention yesterday, he would’ve been blushing like crazy and trying to cover his face. before he could ask seungmin if he was gay, the boy said, “you definitely look like you need some fresh air. come on, i’ll take you out.”

he grabbed hyunjin’s hand and this time, hyunjin was a blushing mess. they stopped by a cafe and got some coffee, chatting about school. hyunjin decided to not bring up seungmin being gay and didn’t say nothing about himself being gay either. he would steal glances at seungmin and eventually, seungmin caught him.

without thinking seungmin said, “why do you keep looking at me? do you like me or something?” of course he was kidding, but hyunjin didn’t know that. his eyes widened and cheeks flushed, wondering on how seungmin figured out his secret.

at the lack of response, seungmin turned to look at hyunjin to see a blushing mess. then, it clicked in his brain. “wait. you like… me?” he asked cautiously. hyunjin silently nodded and awkward silence filled the air.

“oh.”

hyunjin tried to think of something to say, but nothing came in mind, so he said, “are you gay?”

seungmin was taken aback by the question and didn’t respond for a while. finally, he said, “no, i don’t think so.” that was enough for hyunjin. he stood up and gently grabbed seungmin’s hand.

“is this how it felt to be rejected yesterday by me?” he asked with a sad smile. confused and startled at what hyunjin said, seungmin stared at him as if he had three heads.

“when did i say that…?”

hyunjin kissed seungmin’s hand and when he pulled away, he leaned his face towards seungmin’s. seungmin slightly flinched and closed his eyes at what was to come, but he felt a faint whisper of lips on his forehead. “you love me, i know you do, seungmin. but not in that way, i understand. _then what was the point of bringing me back if my life is reversed with his._ ” he said the last part under his breath, but seungmin still overheard it.

“what are you saying hyunjin.”

“nothing seungmin, nothing. i’ll be going now,” hyunjin grinned and grabbed his coffee cup. on his way out, he turned around to meet eyes with seungmin before the door completely closed on him. seungmin swore that he saw the faint glimmer of tears in his best friend’s eyes.

_stupid stupid stupid hyunjin. did fate bring me back to just to experience what seungmin felt? if they did, then… will i be hit with a car too?_

at this sudden realization hyunjin snapped his head up to see a car speeding towards him. he was frozen in his spot as he watched the car come closer… until he felt terrible pain and the feeling of flying in the air.

he heard a distant voice scream, “hyunjin no!” then all was dark.

***

seungmin saw it coming, but he couldn’t do anything unit, hyunjin was physically hit by the car. that’s when his brain kicked into action and he ran out of the cafe screaming, “hyunjin no!”

he was the first to reach hyunjin’s limp and bloody body on the road. the driver ran out to check up on hyunjin repeatedly cursing and apologizing at the same time. he faintly heard someone say to call 911, but he could only focus on hyunjin.

“hyunjin, please can you hear me. pay attention to me. pay attention to me hwang fucking hyunjin!” he yelled and grasped his face in his hands, lightly shaking it.

the lack of response from the older made him panic even more. he finally thought about checking his pulse, so with shaky hands, he found hyunjin’s scratched up wrist and tried to find one.

when there was nothing, he tried to tell himself that he was just searching at the wrong place. but a tiny voice was telling him to stop, that hyunjin was gone, that there was nothing he could do. the voice grew larger and larger until seungmin tried to search everywhere for a pulse, but nothing could be found.

he gave up and fell back on his feet, head hanging. tears streamed down his face, and he grabbed hyunjin’s hand, cradling it against his cheek. “you could’ve let me love you if you gave me the chance.” when the ambulance came, the paramedics ran over to the scene to see who was hurt.

seeing the paramedics, seungmin said loud enough for them to hear, “stop. there’s nothing you can do. hwang hyunjin is dead.”

 

on november 6, 2018, at 4:19 PM, hwang hyunjin was pronounced dead at the age of 20, due to too many injuries and excessive bleeding.

 

____

 

_november 6, 2018_

_social sciences lecture hall_

_3:25 PM_

 

seungmin hit his head on the table. hard. the teacher looked up from his textbook and stared at seungmin. he heard the many students in the lecture hall chuckle at his mistake. “kim seungmin, are you alright?” the teacher asked while raising an eyebrow.

without answering the question, he looked around the room, bewildered at how he had ended up there. first he was out in the night with hyunjin dying and now he was back in the lecture hall? _what?_

then he remembered hyunjin and what he had said about going back in time. did that happen to him too? he knew that everyone was still staring at him, but he turned back to see if hyunjin was there. and sure enough, the older was looking straight at him too, grinning a knowing smile.

“mr. kim! pay attention and stop ogling at mr. hwang!” the teacher yelled and threw a marker at seungmin’s head. this brought him back to reality and he yelped in pain, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

he gave a small bow to the teacher and tried to listen to the lecture, but could only think about how he had traveled back in time and why.

finally, the bell rang and he ran out, waiting at the door for hyunjin. after what seemed like forever, hyunjin walked out. “hey,” seungmin said.

“hey yourself,” hyunjin responded and ruffled the younger’s hair. trying to protest, seungmin attempted to push off hyunjin’s hand but gave up. once he felt hyunjin’s hand stop moving, he looked up and made eye contact with hyunjin. his eyes were filled with adoration, but it wasn’t in a romantic way. more just of a little brother sort of way.

“i remember everything. every single detail from yesterday. do you?” seungmin said quietly. hyuniin’s eyes widened and his hand dropped from seungmin’s hand.

“i do. i remember yesterday when i died and the day before yesterday when you died. i remember it all.”

“what do you think this means?” seungmin asked, trying to think of a reason.

“i have no clue, but let’s get coffee first.”

the two boys walked to the cafe where they always went, and it held many good memories. once they ordered their regular drinks, they sat down and tried to think of why they kept on going back in time.

“hyunjin, i don’t know what happened the day before yesterday, so can you tell me?” seungmin asked.

hyunjin nodded and proceeded to say, “it’s the original setting. that’s where it all started. you were gay and had a crush on me, but i was already going out with an upperclassman. on the day of my first date with her, you confessed to me. i got shocked and treated you like shit - i’m still really sorry about that by the way. you got hit by a car and lasted pretty long until way later in the night. that’s when you died due to heart failure. i just remember falling to the ground crying… then waking up by getting hit in the head with a marker again.”

seungmin nodded thoughtfully, taking it all in. “so… if i liked you in the beginning then died, and you liked me yesterday but died as well, that means we’re either supposed to not fall in love and stay best friends or fall in love and become… boyfriends.”

hyunjin was hit with seungmin’s theory and his mouth dropped open. “bro! you’re so smart! that’s it, that’s it right there. we’re either supposed to fall in love or stay friends.” seungmin laughed at hyunjin’s reaction and smiled at him. they both knew that in this universe they had only platonic feelings towards each other, nothing more.

without anymore having to be said, seungmin stood up and said, “i’ll be going now, see you tomorrow… if i make it out alive today.” this made hyunjin just a tad bit paranoid so he jumped up from his seat and said, “i’m going with you. just a bit paranoid haha.”

they two tossed their coffee cups and left the cafe together. hyunjin quickly took a glance at his watch and read the time: _4:19 PM._

 _anytime now, the car will come._ they both thought.

seungmin immediately knew that this wasn’t the world they were supposed to live in when he heard not a car, but a motorcycle zooming far too fast towards them. “hyunjin, watch out!” seungmin screamed and grabbed the boy, hugging him to his smaller body. if they were going to die, they were going to die together. seungmin was hit on impact, dying immediately from internal explosion and hyunjin nonetheless was severely injured.

the two flopped to the ground, hyunjin still holding on to seungmin’s now limp hand. “i’ll see you soon, seungmin. and this time, i’ll be ready to love you,” he breathed, then his lungs collapsed, killing him.

 

on november 6, 2018, at 4:27 PM, hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin were pronounced dead at the age of 20, due to internal explosion and lungs collapsing.

____

 

_november 6, 2018_

_social sciences lecture hall_

_3:25 PM_

 

“hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin! sleeping in class?” the teacher yelled throwing markers at both sleeping boys. the students cheered when the markers hit their targets, making the boys wake up, groaning in pain.

“see me after class, boys,” the teacher sighed then continued on with his lesson. seungmin was tempted to turn around and look at hyunjin, but the mere thought of him made his heart start beating unhealthily fast. _yes, this is the world we are supposed to live in. where both of us are in love._

seungmin knew that this world was _the_ world because he could remember starting from the very beginning, when he was rejected and killed in an accident. lost in thought, he jumped when he felt a vibration inside his jean pockets. pulling out his phone, he secretly checked the message and tried to hide his grin when he saw it was from hyunjin.

**_jinnie: hey, lets meet up after lecture is over_ **

**_me: i wish, but we have to be yelled at_** **_by mr park first_ **

**_remember_ **

**_jinnie: shit ur right, then aftew?_ **

**_jinnie: *after sorry_ **

**_me: yaaaaaaaaay ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶_ **

**_jinnie: cute._ **

**_me: what_ **

**_jinnie: u. using emojis. cute._ **

**_me: boqiehvfoeu$fvqouydv tHANKS_ **

**_jinnie: heh_**

**_lmao i hav a feeling mr park is gonna_ ** **_turn around veryyyy soon_ **

**_me: oh shit, ur right_ **

**_me: bye jinnieeeeee_ **

**_jinnie: bye minnieeeeee_ **

seungmin giggled and put his phone back into his pocket, wacting for the class to end sooner. after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and the students left, except for hyunjin and seungmin. although he couldn’t see it, he felt hyunjin slip his hand into seungmin’s. it was like their hands just slotted together, it was perfect.

all mr. park did was yak about how they needed to start paying attention more and that he wouldn’t let them off so easily the next time they were caught slacking off. when he dismissed them, they bowed politely and ran out of the lecture hall, eager to leave.

giggling loudly, seungmin pulled hyunjin to the rooftop, enjoying the rush of arendaline that was pumping through his blood veins. when they burst through the door, seungmin turned around and took both of hyunjin’s hands. “this took us way too long to get it right. fate must hate us,” hyunjin whispered and leaned his forehead against seungmin’s.

seungmin sighed in satisfactory and moved his hands to around hyunjin’s neck. “please don’t leave me,” he breathed, just loud enough for hyunjin to barely hear.

“i’m not going anywhere, minnie, i’m not going anywhere.”

after staying up on the rooftop for several hours, they decided to try to head home. they were extremely afraid for what was to come. starting from 4:19 PM on november 6 to 3:25 AM on november 7, hyunjin and seungmin had a high chance of being killed. when they reached hyunjin’s dorm, they sighed in relief and decided to not leave until the next day.

the two boys ate dinner first then watched a movie (they watched Up if you wanted to know, and seungmin tried realllllyyyy hard to keep in his tears). after the movie ended, hyunjin was already sleeping, so seungmin pulled his blanket over him, wanting him to be warm. he traced the sleeping boy’s face features and fell deeper in love.

with a little ding, seungmin checked his phone and saw it was 3 AM. he had 25 more minutes to survive, and if they both did, he would be the happiest boy. ever.

he decided to sleep, and snuggled up next to hyunjin. hyunjin let out a little whine at the the loss of warmth but soon sighed when he felt seungmin’s body warmth. unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around seungmin’s waist and pulled him close. feeling safe, seungmin drifted off to dreamland.

***

“seungmin, wake up!” seungmin blinked his eyes open sleepily and fell back into the soft pillow. “seungmin, we’re alive. we finally made it!” hyunjin exclaimed, hugging the younger’s waist. seungmin chuckled softly and carded his hand through hyunjin’s hair.

“we finally made it,” hyunjin whispered, letting it all sink in. the morning silence sank in and seungmin was about to go back to sleep when he heard hyunjin say, “i love you minnie.”

seungmin smiled and closed his eyes. “that took three whole tries for you to tell me that. i love you too, jinnie. now sleep, it’s still so early, it’s only 5.”

hyunjin laughed and moved up to press a soft kiss on sungmin’s lips. “let’s be happy for a long time, minnie.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof this ending tho. might change it, but u can scream at me in the comments if u want  
> i might update stray kids the last 10 soon, but like i procrastinate and hav school, so idk. don’t get ur hopes high lol


End file.
